


Hunter

by snowynight



Category: Daughters of the Dragon, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Female Friendship, Gen, Rescue, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of Raft is the gain of bounty hunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Misty rang the bell and the door opened. An old woman that Misty assumed to be Mrs. Samson came out and asked, “Have you seen Terrence, Terrence Samson ?” Misty asked.

Mrs. Samson said coldly, “No,” She started to close the door.

Misty inserted a name card into the door gap and said, “Call us when he contacted you, all right? We only want him safe too.”

The door was closed and the card was inserted between the gap.

Misty shrugged, leaving the building and returned to her car. Inside Colleen asked, “Do you get anything?”

“No,” Misty said.

“Par for the course,” Colleen said, “We’ll continue with Plan B, asking around to see whether anyone located him. A guy who's constantly covered by ice and flames should be easy to spot.”  
Misty nodded. They drove the car away and parked it several streets away, to continue their surveillance.

Colleen pointed at the dark car, “Look, The car looks suspicious.” The car opened and a man with a trench coat and a fedora hat moved into the building. It was a particularly hot day, and such wearing was unusual. Moreover, it was clear that his trousers were burning.

Misty nodded. She decided not to follow him immediately because it wasn’t wise to confront a man of fire and ice in an enclosed crowded place. When the man disappeared into the building, Misty went to the back door to wait for that man to appear again. The waiting was long, but the man finally appeared there. Misty shouted, “Mr. Samson?”

The man stopped and started to run again. Misty chased after him. The man ran to the front and pushed people out of their way.

“Stay! We don’t need to do it this way!” Misty shouted.

The man ignored her and returned to his car. Misty half-hoped she had punctured the tires, but other people might mistake it and it wasn’t worth the risk. She returned to her car and Colleen started her car to chase after the black car, only losing him at a particularly busy traffic conjunction.

“Damn it,” Colleen said.

Misty agreed with the sentiment. Terrence Samson would be much cautious afterward. However, she only said, “At least now we have the car license number. “

“Bet ten to one it ‘s a stolen car,” Colleen said.

Misty shrugged and said, “Let’s see what we can get from more.”  


* * *

  


“Equinox, Power: Spontaneous appearing in a fire and ice form, super strength, super durability. Note: mentally unstable...” At the office, Misty read out the information of the criminal they were hunting.

“A tough costumer, “ Colleen said.

“We have to get him as soon as possible. Who know how much trouble he’ll cause?”

“Not to mention the reward. You should call your friends to check on the car though.”

“I’ve done it. Now I only need to wait for the result. It must be the call,” Misty said, and then answered the phone. When she hung it up, she said, “You’re right. The car was stolen a week ago.”

“His mother’s still the best bet, though.”

“We should have the surveillance outside the building, so we won’t miss the second chance. All right, now let’s deal with our job...”

* * *

  
The next day, Misty had breakfast with Colleen, then she started the surveillance. Her phone rang, and it was Dan, her informant. He spoke enthusiastically, “I found your man. Someone saw a car with similar licence number parked near Hotel Pennsylvania last night. “

Misty thanked him and told the information to Colleen. Then they drove to Hotel Pennsylvania. At the reception desk, Misty took out a identity card to the receptionist and took it away before it could be seen clearly, then held out a photo of Equinox before her. “Did you see someonelike him?”

The receptionist looked at the photo carefully, and then said, “A man like this checked into Room 501 last night. He hasn’t checked out yet, Officer...”

It really said a lot about New York that such a guy didn’t attract much attention, Misty thought. She thanked her, then Colleen and her went outside Room 501 and knocked. There was sound of panic squeaking and a man shouted, “Don’t come in!”

“Mr. Samson? Sit down first. I only want to help you.”

“You’re a cop, right? Well, if you break into the room, I’ll kill her!”

“No, I’m not a cop. Like I said, I’m a friend of your mother and I only want to help you.”

“Mother? Well, if you really want to help me, you’ll help me get away.”

Misty took Colleen away to whisper, “Call the police.” Colleen nodded and went to the end of the corridor to make the call.

Returning to the door, Misty said, “I can’t really help you if we’re blocked by a door, right?”

“All right, come in. Don’t try to pull trick on me.”

“All right, I’ll open the door now.”

“Come in.”

Misty opened the door and saw Equinox holding a gun to a wide-eyed staff’s neck. “I can shoot any time,” he said.

“I know, I know,” Misty said, holding her hands up. “Can we talk?”

Equinox said, “I really need to escape.”

“And killing the woman won’t help. The police ‘ll rate you as a major threat and go after you. It ‘ll be unfair,”

“Well, a lot of things ’re unfair,” Equinox said, but he relaxed the grip on the gun, though not as much as Misty liked.

“What plans do you have?”

“Eh. Leaving the city. Though I’m not sure how I can pass, but I ‘ll think of something. “

“It’s wise. You’ll surely attract less scrutiny outside New York.”

“Yes, strange luck. By the way, how do you know I’m here?”

“Your mother asked us to find you. She’s worried a lot about you.”

“Well, she shouldn’t. She already spent too much time on me.”

“Life’s harsh to both of you, and she mostly wants you to be all right.”

“Do you hear the cop’s siren? I...”

“No , I hear nothing.” Misty lied. “But if they really came, we needed to go.”

“I have this girl. They won’t hit me.”

“I don’t think it’s wise. Too much attraction. The girl may scream or struggle . Why not I go with you? That way I’ll be a better hostage.”

“Good idea,” Equinox said, releasing the staff, who immediately ran to the corner of the room. Misty took this moment and knocked a sword hand to his neck with her metal arm, knocking him down.

When the door opened again with the police cautiously proceeded followed by Colleen, Misty held Equinox in place and said, “I’ve been waiting for you long.”

“Thanks,” the police officer said and snapped a special set of handcuff of Equinox. Misty and Colleen went with them to the police station.

After returning to the street and getting the reward, Misty suggested to Colleen, “Let’s go and watch a movie. We’ve not seen one for long.”

“Definitely Gozilla, a classic...”

“No, Die Hard’s better...”

With them leaving, at the corner of the street a woman in the dark shadow watched them left and reported, “Yes, I confirmed that they’re suitable for recruitment. I’ll return to report.” She stepped back into the car and left.


End file.
